New Europe
New Europe Overview Founded on the ideals of freedom and reform, New Europe is the result of a split between the conventionalists and reformist. Located in central Europe in Frankish lands, New Europe was established by revolutionary political scientists and writers who felt that their current governments were to close minded to change. The national flag symbolises the country's diverse ethinic and religious backgrounds as well as its above average freedoms and rights. The government employs a strong military force and keeps it ever expanding. New Europe is ruled by President Gavik Tanhern, a former general who earned the nickname "SLugz" during his career as a general in the military. History In New Europe's Early days, the government was unstable and the nation weak. Immigrants seeking assylum and displaced peoples made up the majority of the population. The revolutionaries and idealists who had worked to establish the country found they had almost none of the support promised to them by their former allies and as a result the country remained a third world nation. The government began a slow process of industrialization which produced the strong aluminum mines and bottling factories it still maintains today. After a long period of growth both in the private and public secotrs, New Europe was accepted into the Order of the Imperial Nations, a move which began New Europe's venture into the global economy and political spectrum. New Europe remained an active member of the OIN until the the end of the great war. The OIN was alligned with the CoaLUEtion, and thus New Europe fought against the New Pacific Order. Protests agaisnt the war and the OIN were soon common, and a pro-New Polar Order movement became popular in the late and post war times. In the country's next election, the populace voted in the pro-NpO parties, and New Europe soon changed its alligences to the NpO. From the spoils of the Great War, New Europe entered its Golden Age. The country quickly rose above other nations in military strength, factory production and average income. Infrastructure levels soared, universities and research institues rapidly advanced technology and the quality of life for the average citizen rose considerably. The economic growth continued until the Second Great War, a conflict that left New Europe devestated. Riots flared across the country and New London was sacked by invading forces. After the war, New Europe began the lengthy process of rebuilding, a place where it finds itself today. Society and Economy New Europeans enjoy some of the greatest freedoms in the region. All forms of freedom of expression are legal, and encouraged. The government rarely intrudes in private economic affairs, only intervening to impose laws for monopoly control, workers' safety and minimum wage. Since New Europe has socialist tendancies on the political spectrum, taxes are high and are mainly used for welfare and public works projects (such as infrastructure), as well as maintaining a strong military. However, drug problems are common among the population and frivilous lawsuits are often filed in the name of New Europe's Charter of Freedoms. Law firms are among the highest earning businesses and are often responsible for corporate policing. The environment also suffers from what some call a "hands off" government approach to environmental protection. Despite these downsides, citizen aproval of the government remains high. The New European economy is strong and growing fast. Since the country's founding, New Europe economic stength has grown tremendously, driven mainly by the ideal that a powerful economy will carry the nation. The country is home to numerous aluminium mines and an unusually high number of drinkable fresh water srpings. New European ports are among the largest in the region, able to support more shipping traffic than its neighbors, and as a result New Europe enjoys a large variety of tradeable resources and materials. New Europe's industiral sector is also one of the fastest growing in the region. Five times the region's normal factories have been built, and because of key resources New Europe is able to build new infrastructure andd vehicles much faster and cheaper than previously imagined possible. Wars and Military Actions New Europe has fought in three major wars: The Great War, The Maroon War and The Second Great War. The Great War Images Militarization At the time of New Europe's founding, the country's only defense was the Europian Guard, European paramilitary force that had allied itself with the revolutionaries that founded the country. Soon after the constitution was drafted, the Europian Guard was disbanded and government sponsored police and military forces were created. The New Europian army was deployed on many occasions to fight in border skirmishes with countries trying to grab land from the country. These battles had no real consequences for the country and overall the military remained small. However, at the start of The Great War, New Europe began to militarize. The nation's industrial sector began to produce record numbers of weapons, tanks, and missiles, and scientists created more and more technological developments to improve New Europe's equipment. The Foxxtopian Front When the OIN entered The Great War, New Europe deployed its forces to Foxxtopia, and won several victories over the nation with massive troop and tank rushes in the early hours of hostilities. Foxatopia offered complete and unconditional surrender to the New European Forces. The Chimirol Campaigns After the battles against the forces of Foxxtopia, New Europe's military was once again deployed to fight against a new NPO member,Chimirol, and weeks of brutal combat ensued. Losses were heavy on both sides, and many New European recruits fell to the battle hardened forces of Chimirol. Slowly, however, the combined assualts from New Europe and 3 of her allies penetrated the country's defenses and razed the capital. New European forces continued their attacks, and destroyed much of the Chimirol army. By the end of the campaign, Chimirol had been reduced to half of its pre-war stength. New Europe declared itself victorious, and returned home while other allies left minimal occupying forces. The Maroon War Images Campaigns in Mysidia and Socialist Finland After the Great War, New Europe was accepted into the NpO. The military continued to grow but was never deployed again until The Maroon War, where the New European military attacked the countries of Mysidia and Socialist Finland. Both nations countered with a stiff resistance against New Europe and its NpO and NoR allies, but with the presence of the New European air force, both countries were overrun and captured. Socialist Finland and Mysidia offered their complete and unconditional surrenders upon the Communist Coalition's acceptance of the peace treaty. The Second Great War Images campaign.]] cruise missiles.]] Initial New European Attacks After The Maroon war, military growth stagnated, but was spurred by the NpO's entrance into The Second Great War. New Europe led several of its allies into battle against two nations: Meatopia and The Stalinist Union. A "cut off the head" style campaign began, and the New European forces qucikly took the two nations' capitals and destroyed communications newtworks, renderring most of the armies unable to respond quickly to attacks. Chaos soon spread throughout the ranks of New Europe's League enemies and they were unable to launch a successful counter attack. Invasion and Occupation of New Europe New Europe then attacked BoonDock, a member of GATO. Although the initial counter attacks were repelled by the New European forces, BoonDock was soon joined by UMICH, Black Mesa and Brozil. The combined assualt completely overwhelmed the military and the attackers continued on to defeat the 4th Division, the largest army unit of New Europe, at the battle of New London. With the government leaders in hiding, the military routed and the nation burning, New Europe broadcast its full surrender, which was ignored by the attackers. Civilians were slaughtered by the thousands by relentless cruise missile attacks and bombing runs. However, New Europeans are not known for their pacifism. Soon after the fall of New London, an organized resistance beagn to attack the occupiers. Although these attacks did little to hinder the occupying powers, they were essential to the moral of the people. The Occupying League nations responded by publicly executing the resistance members and cracking down on the populace. New Europe Strikes Back When it seemed as if the occupying League nations had secured their grip on New Europe, the country of Vencizam preformed a massive weapons and supply drop to the resistance members and cut off military units. Riots, revolts and uprisings erupted across the country and the occupying powers suffered heavy losses. A counter strike was launched into the heart of BoonDock, the nation that kept the largest occupying force, and the country soon sued for peace. The other occupiers also declared cease fires and a peace treaty was signed by New Europe and the by-then former occupiers, ending the hostilities. Battles with the LUE and Aftermath Not long after the cease fire between the New World Order and The League, New Europe, with many of its other allies, began to plan for war with the remaining LUE nations. New Europe deployed the 94th "Badger" Brigade, a unit comprised of the resistance heroes and batle hardened veterans, to the front lines for the attack against Tartara, a relatively strong LUE nation. Tartara launched cruise missiles and aircraft attacks but was unable to defend against the New European assualt. When Nogard and SCOPII joined the campaign, Tartara was thrown into anarchy and victory was declared. New Europe is now in the process of recovering from its most costly war, and plans are underway for a monument to honor the thousands who were killed during the Second Great War. Category:Nations